A Beautiful Starlit Night
by xiheartu
Summary: INUKAG. During the night, Kagome wakes up, not being able to sleep. When she goes out to have some fresh air in the field, Inuyasha goes and comforts his mate.


I do not own Inuyasha.  
If I did, Kikyo would have been dead a long time ago.

.

.

.

**a beautiful starlit night**

**genre: **Romance, Humor.  
**rating: **K+; just a bunch of fluffiness.  
**pairings: **Inuyasha/Kagome [it will always be my pairing to ship, other than SessRin and MirSan].  
**summary: **During the middle of night, Kagome wakes up, not being able to sleep. When she goes out to have some fresh air in the field, Inuyasha goes and comforts his mate.  
**dedication: **Just another Inuyasha/Kagome one-shot. I can't stop writing this couple (:

.

Another short story, sorry. For some reason, I felt like writing short stories now.  
I just get so many inspirations for this couple that I just can't stop writing!  
It makes me happy that I can type this much…  
Usually, I never really have the inspiration that often as I used to.

.

.

.

It was during the deep of a dark starlit night. Inside a wooden hut, a silver-haired hanyou and his pregnant mate laid on their futon, sleeping soundly. His arm was wrapped protectively around the miko's waist, his hand rested on her stomach and her face buried into his fire rat haori. The miko yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly as she saw her hanyou soundly sleeping with a boyish grin on his face. Not wanting to wake him up from his peaceful sleep, she shrugged out of his arms, holding onto her stomach as she tried to stand up. She tiptoed out of the hut and made her way towards the field.

Inuyasha, who had been woken up by some noise, opened his eyes, expecting to see his mate, but did not. He sat up from the futon and followed the scent of cherry blossoms. He walked towards the scent and saw his mate sitting on the field, rubbing her stomach and looking towards the sky. He walked up towards her and sat next to her.

Kagome, who had finally noticed that Inuyasha was next to her, she turned and looked towards his way. Inuyasha smiled at her as she got the hint that he wanted her to come and sit with him. She stood up and went to go to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, caressing it without hurting her or the pup with his claws as his legs tangled with hers.

She leaned her back towards her mate's chest, resting as a comfy pillow. "I thought I didn't wake you up." Kagome said, looking out towards the sky, sighing softly.

"You didn't… well, sort of. I also felt like waking up too, as I smelt that you weren't there and decided to follow you. It was only just a few minutes after you." Inuyasha said, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Plus, I have to protect you everywhere you go."

Kagome giggled before sighing again. She leaned deeper against Inuyasha's chest, closing her eyes for a little bit.

The sound of his voice made her open her eyes again. "What are you thinking about?"

Kagome smiled and answered, "About you, me, us." Kagome paused for a few seconds. "About what is going to happen towards the future and what's in store for us and our pup."

"Hmm; me too." Inuyasha licked her ear, hearing her giggle. "You know what?"

Kagome turned a little, facing Inuyasha as she looked into his golden eyes.

"I've always dreamed about our future… even before I found out that I love you." Inuyasha said, looking up towards the sky for a few seconds before turning his head to face his mate again. "I had always imagined, and sometimes dreamed, of us being here at this moment, with our soon-to-be pup." Inuyasha rested his hand on her stomach for a few seconds before he felt a soft kick.

Kagome grinned and said, "_You_ know what?" Inuyasha looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I have always imagined and dreamed that too."

"All my life, I've have never thought that this would happen to me." Inuyasha said in a gentle voice that she rarely heard from him. "From when I was born, the only person that ever really loved me was my mother. Everyone else was always hidden away from me, scared that one day; I might turn into a full demon and kill them. So, I would never have thought I would be in this position right now, which I have to say that I am very grateful for." Inuyasha finished, earning a curious look from Kagome.

"But what about Kikyo? Weren't you in love with her?" Kagome asked, confused yet curiously. '_I mean, those were the times when you ditched me for her, when you were in love with her._'

"I had thought that I was in love with her when I was never really in love with her; it was just an infatuation that anyone could have had for anybody. She had never wanted to me for a hanyou; she had wanted me as a human. She even asked me to use the jewel to wish myself to become a human, but I would have never done that." Inuyasha said, remembering back when he had one of those talks with Kikyo at the huge tree, where they always met.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha as a state of love and comfort before whispered so soft that if Inuyasha didn't have dog or highly trained ears, he wouldn't have heard her, "Even though Kikyo would always be inside your heart, as your first love, I will always love you as my hanyou. Nothing could ever change that."

"And that's why I love you." Inuyasha said back, rubbing his nose together with Kagome's.

"We should get back inside the hut." Kagome said, getting ready to stand up. Inuyasha got up first and helped his mate get up, without straining too much of her stomach.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms before saying, "I will always love you, Kagome. Never forget that. Even if you think that I love Kikyo inside, she would never replace the love I have for you right now. She was my past and you are my future that I would always cherish."

"I love you too, Inuyasha. This is a feeling that would last forever, as long as I live." Kagome said back, before grabbing a hold of his hand.

The two, both hand in hand, slowly walked back to their hut, on this beautiful starlit night.

**Ciao (:**

.

**Ugh, this one-shot was shorter than the other one; it was around nine hundred words. The last one was a hundred words more. I feel like I made them blab too much and too less of describing… oops, that was my fault. But at least, I wrote another Inuyasha fic that everyone loved the last one. Thanks for the review for my other fic! It made me blushed that so many people liked it and it had just been posted. Hope this fic would be the same as the other one (:**

**Reviews makes me write (:  
**Michelle-chan


End file.
